Coronación
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH - AxL - SPOILERS RotK . En el día de su coronación, una pareja descubre su amor - Favor de leer las advertencias


**Título**: Coronación

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: Adultos, ya ni sé a que clasificación darle. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay unión con Arwen, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. 

**Resumen**: Todo lo que pasa (según yo) después de la coronación del Rey. Snif... Este final me gusto mas que el otro, gracias PJ por no pasar el enlace de Arwen y Aragorn.

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. FAVOR DE NO LEER SI SEGÚN LAS ADVERTENCIAS NO ES DE TU AGRADO

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**1. Coronación**

Después de recibir la corona sobre sus sienes, Aragorn agradeció el empeño de sus amigos y seguidores, allí a su lado Gandalf el Blanco, Gimli el enano con lágrimas en los ojos al ser testigo del momento supremo en la historia de Tierra Media. 

Paso a paso se abría camino el rey entre su pueblo, reconoció los ojos servidores de Éomer futuro Rey de Rohan, dispuesto como siempre a apoyar al pueblo hermano de Gondor. Faramir y Éowyn disfrutando de la alegría de su nuevo amor. Todos con la sonrisa en el rostro después de tantas batallas, tanta muerte y heridas en cuerpo y en alma.

Sus pasos eran breves pues debía llegar hasta donde los medianos y ofrecer digno reconocimiento frente al reino de Gondor que tanto les debía. Pero volvió la vista y una figura inesperada salió de entre un grupo de ángeles élficos que se encontraban en su paso. El mas deslumbrante sin duda era Legolas. Ataviado en plata, con la sencilla tiara que recordaba su nobleza sobre su hermosa cabeza y con la mirada brillante llena de orgullo al contemplar al Rey de los Hombres. 

El soberano se que quedo mudo y por un instante petrificado y sólo pensó en llegar hasta él, dio dos pasos y elfo a su vez se acercó un par mas. Ambos frente a frente, un digno rey de su gente y un orgulloso príncipe del bosque. Legolas le sonrió, y con los ojos le brindó todo el cariño por el cual el rey reclamaba. Al sentir la cálida mano élfica sobre su hombro derecho, Elessar Piedra de Elfo se estremeció.

"Hanon Le" dijo el rey conteniendo sus impulsos, Legolas asintió y con su mirada le devolvió a la realidad, no estaban solos en el mundo y alguien mas le esperaba con terrible ansías.

Renuente el nuevo soberano desvío la mirada para encontrarse con la delegación de Lord Elrond, mirara a Arwen tan inocente, con el rostro apenado al presentarse frente a él, con la ilusión de recibir su abrazo. El rey quedo enternecido con ello y no tuvo el valor de quebrar sus ilusiones en ese momento, no allí, delante de todos, tomó a la dama elfa de la barbilla obligándola a encontrar sus ojos con él,  y contemplándola por unos instantes por fin se atrevió a besarla. Y en su beso, el nuevo monarca cerró los ojos y pidió perdón, por que en su corazón no estaba ella y le traicionaba frente a su pueblo. La llevó del brazo como cortesía y el rostro de la hermosa Arwen se iluminaba con esperanza. Los Hobbits recibieron los honores dignos de reyes de antaño y las festividades por la llegada de los días del rey comenzaron. 

Banquete que en ningún otro día pudieron degustar la gente sencilla de Minas Tirith, tres veces rellenaron su plato los medianos y cuatro en total el señor enano. Gandalf compartía el vino con Éomer, mientras que Faramir atendía a su futura esposa vertiendo el vino en su copa. Aragorn, Arwen y Lord Elrond en silencio compartían sus impresiones de los nuevos días por venir, la dama elfa no dejaba de sonreír y de apretar con cariño el brazo de su amado rey, pronto llegarían los días en que sus votos les unirían en matrimonio, y la esperanza en la Evenstar volvía a renacer, brillaba con todo su esplendor en el pecho del rey.

Sin embargo la vista del rey no daba entre la multitud con aquella cabellera rubia compartiendo las festividades entre su gente, la ultima vez juraría que otras dos largas cabelleras oscuras le custodiaban por cada flanco, sus hermanos seguramente se encargaban en ese momento de "entretener" al príncipe elfo. 

Tanto había compartido durante la guerra por el anillo que había olvidado la nobleza que corría por las venas del elfo, nunca antes le había visto así, ni siquiera aquella vez que llevó a Gollum hasta las puertas del palacio de Thranduil. Y ahora en aquella ocasión se le presentaba vestido de plata, con el cabello sencillamente recogido y con la tiara principesca que realzaba aun más su belleza.

Aragorn se disculpó por un momento, inclinándose ante Lord Elrond antes de dejar de la mesa, beso la mano de Arwen que preocupada le vio ponerse en pie, ella bien sabía en su corazón que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el rey estaba enamorado, pero no de ella.

En la plaza empedrada poca gente podía encontrarse, puesto que la mayoría disfrutaba de las delicias culinarias ofrecidas en honor al regreso al heredero de Isildur. Sólo tres figuras élficas trataban de pasar inadvertidas a los ojos de los curiosos, asomados por el muro de roca.

- ¿Y que me dices ahora, Legolas? ¿Pasaras un tiempo en Rivendel antes de seguir el canto de las gaviotas?

- Aun no ha llegado mi tiempo, Elladan, aun me queda vida en estas tierras

Elrohir del otro lado guiño un ojo a su gemelo que respondió con una sonrisa, Legolas al parecer no se dio cuenta pues admiraba el paisaje que se les presentaba desde la plaza del árbol de Gondor. Llegaron hasta que el muro les impidió caer desde tan grande altura. No estaban lejos del salón del banquete y el lado derecho sólo presentaba grandes montañas blancas en su extensión.

- Pero querido Legolas, hemos esperado tu regreso, no nos puedes defraudar. – dijo Elrohir pasando una mano por la cintura del elfo rubio – Después de tantas batallas, disfruta a nuestro lado de mejores días.

Legolas levantó la mirada y advirtió con ella al gemelo menor de su movimiento, pero pronto sintió en respuesta la de mano izquierda de Elladan sobre su hombro derecho. Y volviendo la cabeza se dio cuenta que le sonreía.

- Mi tiempo ahora no me pertenece, ansío ahora ver a mi padre y rey y a mis hermanos. Gimli, el enano, y yo nos dirigiremos a explorar nuevos caminos.

- ¿Tu tiempo con un enano vale más que con nosotros? – dijo Elrohir acercando su nariz hasta el cuello del príncipe – Sería una ofensa para nosotros...

Los gemelos eran más altos que él, mayores que él y podría decirse con mucha más capacidad de convencimiento que él. Si no, podía vencerle en experiencia, pero en materia del corazón bien sabía que los hijos de Elrond habían padecido mucho.

- Vamos Legolas, déjanos enseñarte el arte de la seducción – agregó Elladan acariciando el firme brazo derecho del príncipe que empezaba a caer en sus redes – Podemos mostrarte el paraíso en tierra de mortales.

- Me halagan con sus palabras, y podrían endulzarme los oídos… - dijo Legolas interrumpiéndose al sentir la respiración de Elrohir en su cuello – Yo… yo no deseo averiguar ninguno de sus secretos por mas que la tentación prevalezca…

- Pero estas en buenas manos… - dijo Elladan acariciando su espalda hasta que dedos se encontraron con el brazo de su gemelo en la cintura – Cuidaremos bien de ti

Legolas cerró los ojos y tomó aire para salir de ese embrollo, conocía de mucho tiempo a los gemelos para reconocer que no descansarían hasta conseguir lo que deseaban, los dos luchando por llegar a la misma meta. Una vez podía escabullirse de él, pero dos no. 

Habían intentado lo mismo en Rivendel, después del concilio, habían tratado de llevarle hasta sus habitaciones  pero Aragorn llegó en el momento preciso para llamarle a cenar con el resto de la recién formada comunidad, los elfos no cenaban a menos que le necesitasen pero Legolas agradeció el que Aragorn ignorara ese detalle.

Pero en este momento no habría rey que llegara en su ayuda, no un hermano mortal que pusiera a los gemelos en su lugar, muy bien podría hacerlo por el mismo sin despeinar ni uno de sus rubios cabellos si quiera, pero las relaciones con Rivendel siempre habían sido tan cordiales que dudaba de ofender o agredir de alguna u otra forma a los hijos de Elrond. 

Aragorn estaba en el palacio, disfrutando de la festividad, acompañado por el amor de su vida, no necesitaba de nada mas, y el elfo rubio que afuera se mostraba incomodado por las palabras y caricias de los gemelos, debía arreglárselas por si solo.

- Deben de disculparme, pero deseo ver que atiendan a mi gente… - dijo Legolas dando un paso hacia atrás

Los gemelos le impidieron avanzar y le volvieron a poner con gentileza junto a la muralla blanquecina que bordeaba el patio empedrado.

- Ya han sido atendidos junto con nuestra gente, no te preocupes inútilmente y deja que nosotros cuidemos de ti – declaró Elladan apretando ligeramente el costado izquierdo del príncipe atrayéndolo hacia si.

- ¡No necesito que nadie cuide de mi! – exclamó Legolas seriamente

- Al contrario, sin la compañía de nuestro pequeño hermano a tu lado, puedes llegar a sentirte muy solo – sonrió Elrohir al igual que su espejo – Pero nosotros estamos aquí para remediar tu dolor

Legolas palideció, no sabía si los gemelos sabían de su secreta atracción pero era muy posible, no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo el sentimiento que guardaba ante los ojos de aquellos elfos.

- Deseo retirarme a mi habitación, disculpen

- ¡Nosotros te acompañamos! –exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Y al dar la vuelta los ojos azules se toparon con los grises y fríos del nuevo instituido soberano de Gondor que se acercaba hasta ellos. Los gemelos se inclinaron ante el rey, y después de unos segundos Legolas reaccionó haciendo lo mismo.

- Legolas tenemos que hablar. – dijo el rey con su voz gruesa de señorío

El rubio elfo se inclinó nuevamente antes de seguir al rey, los gemelos a sus espaldas se miraron y sonrieron, ¿habían despertado el celo en el rey de los hombres?

Aragorn marchaba por pasillos que apenas conocía, con paso firme seguido por Legolas que no hacía el menor ruido detrás de si. Subieron escaleras hasta el tercer piso de los aposentos, saludo con cortesía a los que encontraba a su paso.

Seguramente Elessar se había enojado, tal vez no le parecía lo que Legolas jugaba con sus "hermanos", tal vez le molestaba el hecho de abandonar el banquete de fiesta que ofrecía a los miembros de la Comunidad, tal vez…

Elessar se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de roble, le abrió de un seco golpe y tendió la mano al elfo para indicarle que pasara. Legolas no sabía que había enfurecido al rey, sus facciones lo demostraban y deseaba saber la razón. Al cerrar la puerta y pasar frente a él Aragorn le tomo con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Por qué te has vestido así? – preguntó Aragorn con fuego en los ojos

- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo

- Estas ropas… esa corona… - aclaró el mortal señalando con su mirada la tiara sobre su cabeza y el traje plateado 

- Es mi linaje, la nobleza de mi estirpe… Recuerda que represento a mi gente y como príncipe de Mirkwood te ofrecí mis respetos en la coronación…

- ¿Por qué así? – preguntó el mortal observándole con detenimiento sin liberarle todavía.

- Aragorn… no creí ofenderte… Mis mejores galas son para ese momento

El mortal le jaló hacia si y tomándole por los brazos le puso contra la puerta.

- ¡Por Elberth! Legolas ¡¿Tenías que verte así?!

Aragorn tomo el hermoso rostro entre sus manos y le beso con rudeza, Legolas no entendía por que el cambio repentino, y mas que todo por que ahora le besaba el rey cuando debía de estar al lado de Arwen.

Y le seguía besando aspirando el aroma de bosque en sus cabellos, de sus labios paso a su mejillas y a su cuello, sus brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo mas hasta que su ansía se manifestó. 

- ¿Siempre te tienes que verte tan bien, elfo?

- ¿Aragorn? – preguntó Legolas con su voz entrecortada por los besos amantes que sentía cerca de su oreja.

- Pero hoy… hoy me has hecho sufrir…

- ¿Sufrir?

- ¡Estuve a punto de besarte frente a todos y no te diste cuenta de ello! – declaró Aragorn deteniendo sus caricias y mirando al elfo fijamente - ¡Frente al pueblo! ¡Frente a Lord Elrond!… ¡Frente a Arwen!

- No ha sido mi intención… yo no sabía…

Las palabras de Legolas fueron acalladas por los labios amantes del rey que demandaban por entrar a saborear la miel de la boca el príncipe. Le apretaban y le mordían con ligereza, fue entonces cuando Aragorn pudo averiguar que Legolas le correspondía, ya que sus manos descansaban sobre los hombros cansados del rey en ese mismo instante. No le rechazaba, no le negaba su abrazo, Aragorn sintió que una suave brisa refrescaba ahora su corazón.

- Si te han visto todos… si me has robado el aliento al contemplarte…

- Aragorn… - dijo Legolas deshaciéndose en su abrazo y caricias, nunca sintió tanto regocijo, tanto amor en su interior.

- Si me enfurecí al verte ir con mis hermanos…

- Pero yo…

- No deseo que nadie mas te admire como yo… te sienta como yo… Te bese como yo…

Los pasos le llevaron hasta una cama que el elfo no había visto en su éxtasis. ¿Aragorn le tenía ya preparado? Le tiro con gentileza en la cama y empezó a deshacerse del cinto, quitarse la túnica y luego la camisa, Legolas en cambio debajo de sus piernas le contemplaba con una mezcla de miedo y gozo. Si el rey estaba a punto de hacer con él lo que se imaginaba… sería su primera vez.

- Aragorn… yo…

- Ssshh… - dijo Aragorn cayendo encima del elfo vestido aun de plata, el rey se había quitado ya la corona y las botas caían ruidosamente al pie de la cama mullida. – Esta es nuestra noche

- Pero Aragorn yo no…

- Eres demasiado hermoso para no pensar en poseerte…

Las mejillas del elfo se encendieron y la boca del rey aprisionó la suya sin darle oportunidad de hablar, las manos de Aragorn empezaron a trabajar en liberar al elfo de su túnica plateada, y cuando su pecho estuvo descubierto le beso con pasión aprisionando una o dos veces los capullos sonrosados del príncipe hasta hacerlos enrojecer. 

Los gemidos de Legolas le incitaban aun mas, y al llegar hasta la cintura una prominencia se distinguía entre las piernas torneadas del elfo, Aragorn sonrió y encima de las ropas le aprisionó entre sus labios.

- ¡Aaaah! No, Aragorn espera…

- ¿Por qué esperar si ya eres mío? – preguntó el rey ocupado en presionar su boca contra el bocado de Legolas

- No, Aragorn… no… - susurró Legolas experimentando nuevas sensaciones

- ¿No me amas? – preguntó el rey preocupado por la inseguridad del elfo.

- Te amo con toda mi vida y la daría gustoso por ti… pero…

- Eso ya me lo has demostrado varias veces… ¿Entonces, por que no me dejas ser para ti lo que deseo que seas tu para mi?

- Mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo nunca… - titubeó el elfo con mejillas sonrosadas

- ¿Legolas… tu nunca?

El elfo asintió lentamente con su cabeza mientras sus ojos brillantes y azules demostraban su inocencia, a pesar de sus 2931 años, nunca había conocido los placeres del cuerpo, y como todo natural de su estirpe esperaba hasta la unión de dos almas.

- ¡Ah! Legolas… - exclamó el rey antes de caer encima nuevamente de él para besarle las mejillas y el cuello, esta vez, con delicadeza y de forma tierna.

- Lo siento, Aragorn es que yo deseo que… 

- No lo sientas… Eres un tesoro muy valioso que me complacería tener como compañero. – dijo el rey acariciando la mejilla del elfo con su índice.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado… Hasta ahora lo he hecho – dijo Legolas besando la mano de Elessar

- ¿Para siempre?

- Para siempre… - contestó el elfo con un beso

Ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y un amoroso beso, el pecho velludo de Aragorn descansaba en el fresco y firme de Legolas, su deseo ardiente era sentido por uno y otro.

- Legolas – dijo Aragorn cortando el beso para tomar aliento

- ¿Si?

- Nunca me dejes

- Nunca lo haré...

El elfo se mentía y le dolía saber que no ocuparía mas que el lugar de un objeto sexual en la vida del rey. Su vida estaba destinada a no conocer la unión de sus almas y eso le entristeció. Aragorn vio el dolor en los ojos del elfo y creyó comprenderle.

- ¿Quieres que siga? 

Legolas titubeó pero tarde o temprano tendría que dar ese paso.

- Si...

Aragorn le besó y bajo rozando con su lengua el torso cremoso del elfo, llegó hasta sus medias y lentamente empezó a descubrirle, mientras tanto Legolas cerraba los ojos y evitaba mirar a su nuevo amante, no sabía como responder, como comportarse, la sangre le subió a la cabeza cuando sintió los labios del rey posándose en un beso sobre su miembro rígido.

- ¡Aaaah!

- Eres hermoso y...

Si Aragorn lo iba a hacer, si el rey lo iba a reclamar como suyo debía ser ahora, pero estaba seguro que dolería si era de aquella manera que pensaba, y acompañado del dolor vendría la tristeza de no conservar su pureza para su alma gemela. Ya no habría por que soñar, ni con quien compartir un hogar, solamente sería el amante del rey, un título que no le hacia feliz con esto afrentaba su destino si no es por que antes de poseerlo el rey le hizo una propuesta.

- Antes de tomar este bocado desearía desposarte... ¿aceptarías, mi querido Legolas? – preguntó el rey volviendo a cubrirle con sus ropas

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas abriendo sus ojos para encontrar al rey sostenido por sus brazos con la tierna mirada en él

- ¿Me darías la oportunidad y el regalo precioso de vivir mis días mortales a tu lado?

¡Ah! Esas palabras, y ahora que les escuchaba no sabía como contestar, abrió los tersos labios pero seguía enmudecido, el rey aprovecho para tomarlos como propios. Esa noche no se entregaron uno al otro y pasaron muchas lunas antes de ver realizados su sueños.

Las visiones de Arwen se cumplieron siete años después, nadie mas que su padre lo había prevenido, el niño que vio en su camino a los puertos no era el suyo, si no el del elfo y el mortal, la piedra que colgaba en su pecho era el regalo de bodas, un lugar en el ultimo barco a Valinor para el rey de los hombres. Aragorn partiría con Legolas cuando este escuchara el llamado del mar, dejando  a su único heredero varón el futuro de Gondor. 

Todo ahora encajaba, todo ahora parecía tan lógico, y es que a través de los tiempos, de las luchas compartidas, de golpes, perdidas y angustias, es cuando conocemos verdaderamente a un compañero, a un amigo y a un amante. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_¡Oh! Lo siento, pero al ver tanto la película no pude mas que imaginar esto... Si, si nunca presencie la unión de Aragorn y Arwen fue mejor así... Y es que el elfo se veía tan delicioso en traje de novia, digo, ¡perdón!, de plata y las  miradas decían tanto entre esos dos que... ¡aaaah! ¡Oh! Ya dejo de pensar mal.. es malo para la salud. ^_^_

_¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2004!!_

_¡¡Reviews!! _


End file.
